Cuando Crezca
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Toshiro planea salir de la vida de Karin para siempre, pero ella no piensa permitírselo. Ni loca iba dejar escapar a ese enano que tanto odia que lo llamen niño.


Cuando Crezca.

-¿Ya tienes pensada que carrera estudiaras, Karin-chan?- preguntó Yuzu mientras comían su almuerzo sentadas en las orillas de una fuente de su instituto.

Estaban en su último año de preparatoria, no iban a la misma a la que había ido su hermano, su padre había insistido en enviarlas a una más prestigiosa, y sus uniformes eran verdes y azul oscuro.

-No, no realmente, no me termina de convencer ninguna.- bufó. -¿Y tú, Yuzu?- suavizó su tono.

-Estoy indecisa entre dos…-

-Elige lo que más te guste, Yuzu.-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es que las dos me gustan!- lloriqueó.

Karin la miró con ternura, esa que solo le provocaba ella.

-Aun quedan unas semanas, ya te decidirás.- le sonrió como solo le sonreía a ella.

Faltaban menos de dos meses para que terminara el año, pronto estarían en la universidad.

Pronto, Karin tendría que decidir que quería de su vida, su aburrida vida.

Lo único que la llenaba era Yuzu, y en menor medida el viejo, aunque nunca se lo diría, desde que Ichigo se había ido al Seireitei.

En cuanto terminó la clase de ese día, mandó a Yuzu a casa y decidió caminar un poco.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el parque donde solía entrenar con sus amigos, antes de que fueran separados a causa de ser enviados a distintas preparatorias.

Extrañaba a ese montón de idiotas.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, y se sentó en una banca, dejando su barbilla reposar en sus manos.

¿Qué carrera podría escoger?

Una repentina presencia a su lado la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

Un shinigami con haori de apariencia preadolescente con cabello blanco y ojos turquesa se sentó a su lado en la banca.

-¡Toshiro!- exclamó sorprendida. Él no dijo nada, tampoco la miró, su mirada era fría y distante, como siempre. –Cuanto tiempo…-

-Hola.- habló cortante, como siempre.

-Hace mucho que no vienes...- comentó nostálgica.

Un año después de que su hermano recuperara sus poderes, el capitán de ojos turquesa simplemente había reaparecido, como si nada, con su actitud de siempre, y ella lo había tratado como siempre, sin reclamar nada, solo aceptándolo, por temor a que él se fuera y no regresara ya más.

Después de reaparecer en su vida, había comenzado a venir a visitarla unas cuantas veces al año, y ella siempre lo aceptaba, pero desde que empezó preparatoria, él venía cada vez menos, cuando estaba en segundo de preparatoria, solo la visito dos veces en todo aquel año, y esta era la primera vez que venía en ese año, su último años, que ya estaba por terminar, por cierto.

-Nunca me comprometí a nada.-

-Sí, lo sé, pero necesito saber...- él seguía sin mirarla, pero bajó un poco la cabeza, asintiendo para que hablara. -¿Por qué volviste?-

-Es difícil que me den permiso, Karin, además, ya te dije que nunca me comprometí a volver y…-

-Me refiero.- lo interrumpió. -¿Por qué volviste luego de tres años, un año después de que mi hermano recupere sus poderes?-

Era algo que se preguntaba diariamente.

Él finalmente la miró, y se puso de pie, ella lo imitó.

Ahora le sacaba casi una cabeza, era veinte centímetros más alta que él.

-No volví… realmente el día que tú crees que volví.- parecía estar obligando a las palabras a salir.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- no se había esperado esa respuesta.

-Yo… ya había venido antes, pero no me anime a presentarme ante ti.- admitió sonrojado.

Karin estaba atónita.

-¿Por qué?- solo atinó a preguntar.

-Eso no es todo.- continuó haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta. –He venido muchas más veces de las que me has visto, pero pocas me anime a alertarte de mi presencia. En realidad, no es muy difícil que me den permiso aunque sea una vez al mes, eso depende del capitán Ukitake, y Kyoraku también es muy permisivo…- suspiró. –En realidad, vengo mucho más seguido de lo que crees, solo a verte sin decirte nada…-

-Toshiro…-

Él no la dejo hablar.

-Al principio solo eras una amiga, una amiga especial, que me hacía sentir raro, por eso venía a verte. Luego me di cuenta…- guardó silencio por unos segundos, y la Kurosaki se sentía incapaz de decir nada. –De que tú crecías, envejecías, y yo me quedaba igual y… también me di cuenta de que eso me molestaba, me… dolía.- su rostro, el de un niño de unos trece años, era una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza. –Cada vez que vengo, y te veo más grande, más mujer, me lastima mucho, Karin.- admitió.

-Toshiro.- quería decirle algo, pero quería ver si estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

No lo estaba.

-Sé que debe parecer ridículo.- la ignoraba, quizá eso le daba confianza para seguir hablando. –Un niño de primaria declarándosele a una estudiante de último años de preparatoria.-

-Ya te ves de secundaria.- lo corrigió sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de que no quería gastar sus oportunidades de hablar en trivialidades.

-De primero de secundaria.- sonrió como burlándose de sí mismo.

-Eres mayor que yo.- ¿cuánto más seguiría diciendo estupideces?

-Eso lo hace más ridículo. Un anciano declarándosele a una linda jovencita.-

El ambiente se relajo un poco, pero Karin se puso seria. Quería decirle algo importante.

-Toshiro, yo…-

De nuevo no le permitió hablar.

-No importa mucho como te tomes estas palabras.- su gesto volvió a ser seriedad y frialdad. –Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo con el pasar de los años y como te afectan. Esta es la última vez que vendré.-

-¡¿Qué?!- tenía que estar bromeando.

-Ya tome mi decisión. No volveremos a vernos. Es lo mejor.- hablaba sin emoción alguna, pero sus ojos estaban levemente acuosos.

-¿Toshiro?-

-Adiós, Karin.-

Se fue de ahí usando shunpo, no sin antes escuchar un último grito.

-¡Toshiro!-

El siguiente año fue una tortura para Hitsugaya.

Desde los diecisiete meses, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin verla, pero la diferencia era que esta vez sí tenía la oportunidad de verla si quisiera. La tentación lo carcomía a cada minuto del día.

Pero la resistía, sabía que si iba a ver a Karin, la vería más alta, con el pelo más largo, quizás, la última vez que la vio, su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, amarrado en una coleta alta, quizás ahora tendría otro peinado.

Quizás tendría novio.

La sola idea lo hacía querer congelar toda su división, pero se contenía.

Aunque claro, y todos lo habían notado, todo ese año actuó como un completo zombi.

Doce meses, trece, para ser más exacto, en los que gruñía en vez de hablar, se arrastraba en vez de caminar, y quería arrancarles la cabeza a todos. Aparte de su apariencia, las ojeras no dejaban su rostro un solo día, su cabello era más desastroso de lo normal, y siempre estaba encorvado, demasiado decaído para alzar la cabeza.

Su actitud con las personas también había cambiado, en todo el Seireitei se comentaba que parecía que alguien había secuestrado al capitán de la decima división, reemplazándolo por un zombi completamente opuesto en personalidad.

Y es que ahora hacia cosas que antes nunca hubiera ni pensado.

Le daba la mayoría de días libres a Matsumoto si esta se lo pedía, ya que, para no pensar en Karin, su pasatiempo favorito era encargarse del papeleo.

Aguantaba las bromas de Hinamori y rechazaba siempre las sandias que le traía.

Ya no se molestaba en corregir a la gente en llamarlo "capitán Hitsugaya", le daba igual.

Eso sí, si alguien se atrevía a decirle niño, reaccionaba de peor forma que antes, llegando al punto de agredir físicamente al que osara recordarle la base de todos sus malditos problemas.

En las reuniones de capitanes, evitaba mirar a toda costa a Ichigo, actual capitán de la octava división, y siempre que él se le acercaba salía huyendo despavorido, horrorizado. No quería ver su rostro, levemente parecido al de ella, ni sus ademanes, ni su sarcasmo, nada que le recordara a Karin.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que dejar de actuar así, antes de que en serio la gente a su alrededor se preocupara y armara un escándalo, o que lo removieran de su puesto de capitán por no ser capaz de dejar de lado sus problemas sentimentales.

Pero por ahora quería seguir ahogándose en un pozo de autocompasión.

-¡Capitán!- canturreó su teniente, entrando en su oficina.

-¿Qué quieres, Matsumoto?- preguntó sin levantar la vista de los informes que tenía que realizar.

-Llegaron los nuevos reclutas.- le informó, muy sonriente.

-¿Cuántos son?- inquirió sin interés alguno.

-Siete. Uno, o más bien una, es una genio, se graduó de la academia en solo un año.- exclamó emocionada.

Él bufó.

-¿Entonces supongo que tengo que ir a conocerla, verdad?- suspiró, realmente no tenía ganas, a pesar de que fuera una prodigio.

-Sí, sí tiene. No creo que quiera quedar mal delante de la chica, sino se irá a otro escuadrón y habremos perdido un miembro valioso.-

Se frotó las sienes.

-Bien, bien, ya voy.-

Se levanto de mala gana de su asiento, caminó arrastrando los pies, sintiendo como cada día sus extremidades demasiado pesadas, tanto que ni ganas tenía de cargar con ellas.

Siguió a la voluptuosa mujer hacía donde sea que este la nueva recluta que aparentemente era un diamante en bruto.

Finalmente se detuvieron delante de una puerta, que la segunda al mando abrió muy sonriente, entrando primero, gritando:

-¡Te presentó a tu nuevo capitán!-

Toshiro entró a regañadientes, pero al ver a la chica frente a ellos, se quedo de piedra, se congeló.

-Cuanto tiempo.- saludó ella, cínicamente, entretenida con la situación.

-Hola…- apenas fue capaz de pronunciar él.

Matsumoto desapareció por la puerta, riendo.

-¿En serio creías que ibas a librarte de mí?- alzó una delgada ceja, burlona.

-Karin…-

-Ahora me dejas hablar a mí, enano.- lo interrumpió. –Sí crees que eras el único que la pasaba mal por nuestra situación, estas muy equivocado. Yo me enamore de ti cuando los dos éramos niños, pero yo crecía mucho más rápido y tú te quedabas igual, aun así mis sentimientos por ti no morían.-

-Karin.-

-Hace tiempo que venía meditando convertirme en shinigami.- no lo dejó hablar. -Lo único que me detenía era Yuzu, pero ella estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando me dijiste tus sentimientos tome mi decisión, decidí seguirte.- ella estaba levemente sonrojada, no tanto como Toshiro ese día, pero si como nunca antes la había visto. –Decidí esperarte, envejecer a tu ritmo, estar contigo…-

-De haberlo sabido nunca te hubiera dicho nada.-

Ella rió.

-Eso lo sé.- sonrió levísimamente. –Pero no lo sabías, y aquí estoy yo… a la espera de que pegues el maldito estirón y dejes de verte como un mocoso.-

Toshiro frunció el ceño.

-Sabes muy bien que no soy ningún mocoso.-

-Aun así no quiero parecer una pedófila, tendremos que esperar.- su sonrisa esta vez era más ancha. –Por cierto, ni se te ocurra pensar que te dejare tocarme. ¡Porque no pienso dejar que me toques hasta que seas más alto que yo!- advirtió, señalándolo con un dedo.

Toshiro enrojeció furiosamente.

-¡¿Y a ti quién diablos quiere tocarte?!- chilló avergonzado, ya que la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

-Ay, mi pobre niñito en crecimiento, pronto comenzaran a atacarte las hormonas y veras de que habló.-

-No me llames así.- exclamó indignado, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que en realidad las hormonas ya habían empezado a atacarlo.

-Como sea, ni se te ocurra enamorarte de otra chica en el transcurso en que te pones a mi altura.- ordenó.

Hitsugaya sonrió inevitablemente.

-No me atrevería.- prometió, luego la miró seriamente. –Pero te advierto, si te veo con otro hombre, no me reclames que lo vuelva cubos de hielo para el refresco de Matsumoto.- su teniente siempre le pedía cubitos, ya era hora de contentarla ¿no?

Ella rió y se inclino a su altura para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, que hizo al rostro del de ojos turquesa ponerse de los mil colores.

-Trata de no tardarte mucho en crecer, ¿sí?- le revolvió el cabello, probablemente solo para molestarlo.

Su voz ya estaba volviéndose más gruesa, después de años de no crecer finalmente comenzaba a pegar el estirón, pero le tomaría unos buenos diez años como mínimo hasta finalmente ser alguien que Karin pueda amar.

-¿Me esperaras, verdad?-

-Ya te dije que lo haré. Por eso estoy aquí.-

-¿Y me besaras en la boca?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

Malditas hormonas.

-Vaya pequeño pervertido resultaste ser.- alzo una ceja, divertida. –Pero yo no volveré a besarte, tendrá que salir de tu parte.-

-De acuerdo…- acordó. –Cuando crezca.- asintió.

-Otra cosa.- dijo ella de repente. –Ya con todo dicho… no volvamos a hablar de esto, hasta que sea necesario.-

A Toshiro le pareció prudente.

-Bien. Más te vale dirigirte a mí como capitán delante de los otros subordinados.- cambió bruscamente de tema.

Ya todo estaba dicho.

-Sí, sí, no te hare quedar como un pelele, si eso temes.- guiñó un ojo.

-Tampoco me hables así… delante de los subordinados.- no quería que su relación fuera solo, subordinado-capitán, quería que fueran amigos.

Al menos, hasta que pudieran ser algo más.

-Claro, solo otra cosa.-

De pronto, se inclino y, a velocidad luz, aplastó su boca contra la de él, solo como un roce y solo por un segundo, labios contra labios, hasta que se separó a la misma velocidad y se fue corriendo de su oficina como loca.

-¡KARIN! ¡¿No dijiste que no volveríamos a hablar de "ESO"?!- chilló rojo como un tomate.

-¡A partir de ahora!- gritó ella ya en la lejanía.

Serían unos largos diez años. Pero los toleraría mientras tuviera a la Kurosaki con él, y es que estaba seguro de que el tiempo no borraría esos sentimientos que tenía tan arraigados en el corazón.

Y algo le decía que Karin pensaba lo mismo.

Fin.

Gracias por sus comentarios en mis otros OS y todo su apoyo! :D

Si no lo hicieron, les recomiendo leer mis otros OS HK n.n

Esa Karin pedófila :v

Aunque Toshiro es mayor que ella 0.0

Entonces quien es el pedófilo?... o_O Ya me confundí xD

Bien, me lastime la mano derecha, que es con la que escribo, con aceite hirviendo :'D Fue hermoso!

Por eso me tarde tanto en escribir este OS .3.

Si quieren, pueden tomarse esto como una continuación de "Acoso Diario" nwn

Aunque la mayoría de mis fics van más o menos de la misma historia xP

AYUDEN A LOGRAR LA CAUSA! Que ya me canse de explicar en cada OS :P

Probablemente no pueda subir OS's tan seguido y medianamente largos como quisiera debido a mi manita lesionada ;w;

La tengo toda vendada, y duele mucho TToTT

SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN! ;D

Los personajes son de Tite Kubo o3ó

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
